Larry oneshot: a sharp slice of red (self-harm)
by steam-panda
Summary: Larry / lourry stylinsion oneshot: a sharp slice of red. (self-harm) Just a short, fun one-shot…. angsty, self-harm, gay guys and el is a beard in this! Louis had been with Eleanor, his beard, for 1 year or so now. He was the only one who knew this meant nothing, the boys all sat celebrating with him and his 'girlfriend'. (i suck a summary but please enjoy)


Larry oneshot: harrys always at louis side. (first fluff oneshot)

Just a short, fun one-shot…. angsty, self-harm, gay guys and el is a beard in this!

Louis had been with Eleanor, his beard, for 1 year or so now. He was the only one who knew this meant nothing, the boys all sat celebrating with him and his 'girlfriend'. It hurt the secrets that burned his throat and eyes. That pain of hiding leads him to more pain. So he left the main part of the tour bus to go to the bathroom, leaving all the boys and el to party. He let his bare feet hit the cold floor of the bathroom, and closed the door with a soft click.

He went to the small box hidden behind the sink in the bathroom. He opened it and fingered the cold metal blade. He pulled his shirt over his head and fell to the floor, so he was sitting. He took the blade to the top of his chest just low enough that no one would see it; he let the blade ghost the line he was going to make before letting it actually appear. He let the blade into his flesh, slicing the skin open so that a soft flow of red flowed out. The red dripped down his stomach, he quickly removed his trousers. He sat in his boxers' red dripping down his stomach and blade at the ready, he slide the blade down his thigh feeling the skin open. He moaned slightly as the cold floor cooled the cut, so that it gave him shivers. His eye leas fluttered closed and he just sat, enjoying the sting on is flesh.

That's when the door opens with a soft click and he cursed himself for not locking it, how long must he have been in here? His eyes snapped open to see harry closing the door and locking it, he got down on his knee in front of Lou. "L-lou, everyone went to bed and el went back to her flat…, I was worried." Harry says eyes scanning Louis body. "Do you want to talk?" harry asks making eye contact with Louis, Lou can see the want in Harry's eyes; he knows harry wants to stop whatever is making Lou cut…

"I c-cant….. I-I'm not a-aloud…" Louis says his voice sounded broken and pained, the thought of talking made his hand search for the blade sliding it into his hand so harry wouldn't notice he had it.

"You can tell me anything lou, anything!" harry stressed, Lou slide the blade into his thigh trying to hide it from Hazza.

"NO!" harry shouted knocking the blade from Louis hand, he hadn't shouted loud enough for others to hear but enough to shock Louis. Harrys hand slide over the cut, his eyes started to tear and he stared into Louis shocked face. He lent down and kissed Louis cut his tears hitting Louis skin.

".. It's because I can't keep these secrets, I can't keep lying." Louis whispers harry eyes meet his from where his head is on Louis lap.

"Tell me your secret Louis, I won't tell anyone." Harry pleads.

"They said you were one of the reasons I couldn't tell….. But you'll always except me and care for me …. W-wont you h-Hazza?" Lou whispers and harry nodes. "I-I'm gay, well bi but no one's meant to know… they said if I told I would lose you and the fans, but you wouldn't leave me for that would you? I had to cut, I needed the pressure gone. They had hired El and I tried to make it enjoyable for both of us but… I-it hurts Hazza." Louis feels the tears on his cheeks but doesn't rember when they started, harry is crying horribly and starts to sit up.

"They didn't want you to tell me because I had t-told them… t-that I have a-a crush on y-you, Lou." Harry sobs out. "I-I'm in love with you and I told management and they said I can't tell you, because it might break up the band. Why would they hurt us like this…..? Hurt you like t-this…"

"I-I love you too, harry." Louis squeaks out as sob's wreck his body.

Harry slipped his waist of his trousers down showing a long scar on his hip; it's the only place you can't see when he walks around in his boxers. "I-I couldn't stand being without you either…"

Lou got on his knees and pulled his bare chest to Hazza's, their lips just ghosting each others. Then they let their lips meet in a soft chaste kiss.

Harry cleaned Louis up and kissed all his scars, Lou kissed his too. They walked hand in hand to their bed as they whispered soft 'I love you's to each other. "Sleep in my bed tonight…" Lou asked and harry nodded.

The boys woke the next morning to a familiar sight of the two cuddled together, but they could sense a difference and they hoped the boys had finally realized something the band and fans had known for so long. There was no one who could take their pain away like each other. Even other people noticed that if there was one thing they needed it was, each other. Harry was Louis savoir and Louis was Harry's, they were all the other ever wanted and needed.

They were each other's and that is all that matters.


End file.
